I have invented a new and novel inventory board. My inventory board will permit the user to conveniently study the quantities of an item on hand compared with the intended inventory as well as with a marking scale so that the user can make suitable preparations to maintain inventory at the desired levels.
Prior art references known at the time of preparation of this application include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,041; 3,984,657; 3,933,305; 3,937,929; 3,711,014; 3,712,974; 3,224,128; 3,995,387; 3,583,358; 3,596,388; 3,522,666; and 3,290,797.